<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self indulging Eret fic by Thy_Thor_Felix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595352">Self indulging Eret fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix'>Thy_Thor_Felix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eret being a good mom, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), I like expressive Dream even without his face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Thor_Felix/pseuds/Thy_Thor_Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was self indulgent and Eret practice so yea. Also i like the idea of Shape Shifter Eret :). She/Her Eret :D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self indulging Eret fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eret stared outside as snow blanketed the outsides of her castle, giving a very dreamy winter wonderland vibe to her "kingdom". She sinked into her bathtub as warm water surrounded her, the smell of lavender in the air. </p><p>A sigh escaped her as she stood from her bath, wrapping herself in a robe. She stared at her reflection in her vanity. Eret had chosen a more feminine appearance this month, her brown locks at her middle back and some slight tiddy showing up in the process.</p><p>She strode across the hallway to her quarters, laying in bed as her communicater buzzed. It sat there ignored as she rummaged through her closet, looking for something to wear for today. </p><p>Eret was going to see her son… okay so her soon to be son, Prince Fundy, and she wanted to look nice. A hum escaped her as she picked her fit, going behind her dressing screen, pulling off her robe. </p><p>Eret dressed herself up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a white shirt with long sleeves that flared out at her elbows and a muted green fishtail skirt that flared out at her knees. All she needed was make up, dry hair, her crown and her signature sunglass. </p><p>All of that waited at her vanity, sitting in her stool infront the mirror. She combed her damp hair, scrunching it up in a towel and decided on a simple look, placing red lipstick and brown eyeshadow on. </p><p>There was a knock on her door, looking at the person through the mirror. "Ah, hello dream," Eret spoke. "Hello your majesty," he said, bowing. A chuckle escaped her, turning toward him, "None of that now. What brings you here?" Dream perked up slightly, crossing his arms and rested against the door frame. </p><p>"Must i need a reason to pay a visit, Your highness?" She hummed, pulling satin black socks up her legs, Dream's stares not going unnoticed. "You never come without one," Eret said. Shame and Guilt was very apparent in the Male's body language, "Ah yes, My Apologies. But the Badlands want to hold a meeting soon, it's about trading." Eret nodded, "when will it be?" </p><p>"Sometime this week, they hope." </p><p>Eret sighed and nodded, standing up to get her snow boots, and wrapping herself in her cape. Dream stared at her, mask never not facing her. "You just gonna stand there and stare," she asked teasingly, chuckling as He jumped, porcelain turning red. </p><p>Eret placed her crown on her head and slid her sunglasses on, looking towards Dream, walking up to him. He held his arm out, hers wrapping around it, escorting her out of the castle. "Where are you headed to," he asked. "New L'manburg," she hummed, feeling Dream go frigid.</p><p>"Why, may i ask?" She looked at him,"Nosy, aren't you? Well.. I'm going to see my son Fundy. Y'know your ex-fiance?" Dream looked away in shame, "yes indeed i do…" A hum escaped her lips as they ventured past Tommy's old house, unhooking her arm. "Thank you Dream, I'm off," she curtsied and turned around, leaving the man.</p><p>She decided to stop by Niki's bakery first, getting some bread and cookies, giving the shorter a hug and a farewell. It took a bit to Fundy, but it allowed her to wander around New L'manburg. Ghostbur's glares not going unnoticed, She's still a villain in his eyes after all. </p><p>The biggest smile spread on her face when she spotted ginger hair and fox ears, wrapping her arms around her Son. "Fundy my boy! Hello!!" Fundy laughed, wrapping around his soon to be mom, pressing his face against her shoulder. "I bought your favorite cookies and some bread from Niki, let's go set up somewhere and gorge ourselves." </p><p>Eret chuckled as her son's tail started wagging, getting dragged towards party island, both of them sitting down on the bench next to the dance floor. She hummed a soft tune as he leaned on her, wrapping himself in her cape, stealing her warmth. Today was a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>